1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a laser machining device and an adjusting method for the laser machining device.
2. Description of Related Art
Microdots on a molding core for producing a light guide plate are usually machined by a laser machining device. Before a machining process starts, it is needed to correct a position of an original point of a coordinates of the laser machining device. When correcting, the laser machining device forms a number of microdots on a correction plate, compares actual positions of the microdots with predetermined positions of the microdots to find any deviation, and corrects the position of the original point accordingly. Yet, after the correcting process is applied, the correction plate is useless and wasted.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a laser machining device and an adjusting method for the laser machining device which can overcome the limitations described.